The Two Tutors
by rainbowsandcottoncandies
Summary: Two babies arrived at the Sawada household one day, claiming that they were here to train one Sawada Giotto Ieyasu to become the Vongola Decimo. Giotto's life would no longer be as boring and peaceful as it once was. (not good at summaries) Arcobaleno!Tsuna Strong!Tsuna. Warnings: R27 and slight All27
1. Chapter 1 : Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 1: Mission**

Shocked expressions bloomed on the faces of the many Mafiosi as they stared wide-eyed at one of the most feared man in the underworld making his way down the corridor towards the Don's office. Clad in a freshly ironed black suit with a yellow dress shirt and black tie, the hitman exuded an aura that practically screamed danger and promise of a torturous death for anyone who dared mess with him. If seeing the intimidating hitman in his full adult glory was not stupefying enough, seeing the said man hugging an infant to his chest as if it was a teddy bear was enough for the minds of many Mafiosi to short circuit.

A fedora shadowed his onyx eyes that were filled with mirth, as a smirk adorned his sculpted face while he basked in the attention and the humorous expressions being directed at him and his companion. Fluffy brown gravity defying hair framed a chubby, cherubic face as caramel brown eyes peeked through the soft bangs. A small pout could be seen on the little angel's face as he rolled his eyes at the smirking hitman. The infant, dressed in a crisp white button up shirt and black dress pants, tugged onto his matching black tie, not being used to such formal attire. He shifted into a more comfortable position in the hitman's arms, snuggling closer to his chest as they neared their destination. After waiting for the subordinates to inform their boss about the arrival of his guests, the guards at the entrance to the office opened the large finely decorated door and ushered them in.

* * *

"Nono, Reborn and Cielo have arrived," a tall aged man with tousled shoulder length grey hair notified his boss. Despite his stoic expression, a hint of uncertainty could be detected in his deep voice.

An elderly man around his 70s peeked up from the mountains of paperwork that littered his desk at the voice. Relieved for the distraction from the monstrous abomination known as paperwork and hearing the name of his old friend, he decided to ignore the hint of uncertainty in his subordinate's voice.

"Ah, please do let them in Coyote, and make sure that no one interrupts as I brief them on their new mission," Nono spoke in a warm voice as he gestured for his guests to be brought in.

"Of course Nono," Coyote replied, pausing for a moment before continuing, "and it seems that some of the rumors were true after all, though it would be better if they explained it to you themselves."

Before Nono could question his right hand man further, the large doors to his office opened, revealing his old friend and his companion. As his guests entered his office, doors closing behind them, the confusion in his eyes from Coyote's statement morphed into shock, disbelief and happiness.

"Reborn! You're back in your original form! I've heard about the rumors but to think that they were actually true…" Nono trailed off as he stared at Reborn in the form he had not seen in ages. He knew that Reborn suffered greatly after being reduced to an infant and was always regretful for not being able to do much to help despite his efforts. The research on the curse that Nono ordered some of the finest scientist in the Vongola to undertake, turned out to be fruitless and the little time he had to spend with his friend did not do much to help alleviate his pain. Seeing Reborn in his uncursed state brought great joy and relieve to the Vongola Don. However, after observing his old friend, he realized that said man still had a yellow pacifier hung around his neck like a necklace and was currently holding onto an infant that had an orange pacifier attached to his front. Confusion reappeared on his face as he sent a questioning glance towards Reborn.

"Chaos Nono, it's nice to see you again too," Reborn replied amusedly with slight sarcasm laced in his baritone voice as the smirk was still plastered on his face, and tipped his fedora.

"Ahh, where are my manners, it is nice to see you again Reborn," Nono chuckled, realizing that he had yet to greet his guests properly. He gestured for them to take a seat before turning towards the infant, which he now assumed was the Sky Arcobaleno, still in Reborn's hold. "And you must be Cielo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Nono. Thank you for inviting me to your mansion," the brunette replied politely as his lips turned up into a sweet smile. The Vongola Nono swore that for a second he saw flowers and sparkles around the brunette. He decided that it was probably the aftereffects of being cooped up in his office for too long and fighting the never-ending battle with the nightmare people called paperwork. Yes, paperwork was the bane of his existence, his archenemy, his punisher, his… Nono shook out of his thoughts and sighed. Maybe he should have taken up Bouche's (Nono's mist guardian) offer to check his mental stability?

Nono turned his attention back to his guests and smiled warmly before speaking, "Pardon me for my bluntness but you can imagine that I have many questions as to what had happened to the both of you. The last time I checked, Reborn, you were still in your cursed form and from what I've heard, Cielo, you are actually a young man in your early twenties." There had been many rumors circulating in the recent year that adult forms of the famous Arcobalenos have been spotted, though no one had managed to get any proof, spurring on suspicions to those who knew about the curse, that the supposedly unbreakable curse had been broken. Rumors about more ridiculously strong infants popping out in the underworld also caused new theories about the arrival of new batch of Arcobaleno to be created. Although Nono was well aware that this could potentially be a very sensitive topic for the two of them, his curiosity won out, not to mention that information is extremely vital in their dark world.

"Well, I wouldn't say that our curse had been broken but it has substantially weakened. As for Cielo, he is a new Sky Arcobaleno," Reborn answered simply as he pulled his fedora back to make eye contact with the Vongola Don. While Nono places a considerable amount of trust in the hitman vice versa, he also knew that there were times where Reborn would close up about certain things, refusing to release more than the bare information needed or none at all.

"We will tell you more about the curse in the near future, but for now let's focus more on the mission you've hired us for, Nono," Cielo said in a soft but strong voice as he assured the Vongola Don that he would soon get the explanation he wanted.

Nono nodded his head as a sign that he understood and accepted what they said.

"Well then, I guess we should get down to business," Nono's aura shifted to that of a Boss as he continued in a more serious tone, "As you can see, I am getting old and growing weaker by the day, not to mention how my legs have been causing so much trouble…" Nono paused at this, hating how much his weakness could potentially bring great harm onto his beloved Famiglia, "It is time I pass the mantle to someone more befitting to be the boss of Vongola"

"Reborn, Cielo, I would like the both of you to go to Japan to train the heir of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Giotto Ieyasu, son of Sawada Iemitsu and descendent of Vongola Primo."

* * *

He sat in the veranda, sipping onto a cup of warm jasmine tea as he enjoyed the calm afternoon. It was rare lately for the mansion to be so quite and peaceful without any sound of explosions, shouts or anything that was well, not peaceful. However, this may be due to the fact that most of the occupants (well, the noisy ones at least) were out at the moment.

Or not. The door leading to the veranda burst opened as a tall blonde man decked out in a military uniform and a blue haired female with a beige and maroon colored cape draped over her shoulders, rushed towards the man calmly sipping tea.

"FONG, WHY THE HELL DID TSUNA FOLLOW REBORN TO THE VONGOLA HQ, KORA?! HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL THE OTHERS!" yelled the blonde man.

Fong placed his cup down as he replied in an even voice, a small smile appearing on his face already expecting such a reaction. "Calm down Colonello, Lal. It seems like Vongola Nono has a mission for both Reborn and Tsuna, or should I say Cielo. It seems like the both of them are already headed for Japan."

"Oi, but a mission at this time in Japan would only mean one thing," Lal said slightly in panic and worry. They had expected that Reborn would be asked to train the Vongola Decimo like how he trained the Chiavarone boss; surprise is an understatement when they heard that Tsuna had been asked as well.

"But Tsuna h-he he's- qrapsdfgtyrkw."

"He's Cielo and he agreed to take up the mission. Tsuna knows that one day he would have to face _them_ and the truth would be revealed sooner or later," Fong interrupted Colonello's incomprehensible splutter in a uncharacteristically serious tone. The two stared at the martial artist as they let what was just said sink in. They understood what he meant but that didn't mean that they were any less worried.

Looking at their expressions, Fong soften, his serene smile returning, "At least he would have Reborn by his side when the time comes."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the first fanfic i've ever written and I know that I have lots to work on.. Never realized how difficult it was to write a fanfic until i tried. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and I just realized that most of the chapter was kinda told in Nono's POV and that Tsuna and Reborn did not have much parts. I know that the plot isn't very original either... Oh well. Anyway, hope that you'll enjoy this story. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Part I**

_Pain. Hurt. Betrayal. Despair. Such feelings poured out of the small body that no boy his age should ever feel, flooding her entire being with those raw emotions. She stretched her arm, trying to reach out to the crying boy in front of her, to comfort him, to give him the warmth that he so desired, to tell him that everything would be all right._

_To tell him that what the man said was wrong._

_But no matter how much she struggled to move towards the boy, no matter how much she shouted, the boy failed to even notice her presence. She watched helplessly as the boy slowly slipped into darkness as he took his last breath._

_Luce jolted out of bed, eyes wide with tears, sweat pouring profusely down her forehead as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Beside her, a ten-year-old girl stared worriedly at her mother as she slowly rubbed her mother's back in an effort to calm her down. After a few deep breaths, Luce felt the tension in her body ease as her mind began to clear._

"_Mamma, what did you see?" a soft voice rang out in the quite room._

_Luce looked down at the worried eyes of her beloved daughter, her lips twitching up into a small sad smile as she hugged the girl who looked so much like her. "I saw a beautiful young boy suffering from such loneliness, Aria. This boy holds so much warmth, so much compassion, so much power…" Luce trailed off before her cerulean blue eyes sharpened in determination, "I will not let this boy die. He does not deserve such a fate so early in his life."_

"_I- no We will save him."_

* * *

"Reborn, why are you in your baby form?" the brunette tilted his head to the side, confusion shining in his large doe eyes, as he asked his companion.

"No reason, Tsuna" Reborn replied with his signature I'm-just-an-innocent-baby look. Though Reborn remained in his cursed form just so that he would be able to _justifiably_ punish his new student a greater number of times with every 'you're just a baby' response he already predicted they would get. Not that he really needs any reason to be 'justifiable' when torturing his student; he is after all The Reborn. There is also no need to mention how the sadistic hitman would get a kick out of his student's – or rather, new toy's, reaction when he changes back into his adult form.

The brunette shot the hitman a skeptical look, clearly not believing what he said, especially when a devilish smirk slowly started to form on his face. Reborn, ignoring the look, simply made his way down the bus with Tsuna following behind him. As the two infants continued walking towards their destination, stares of curiosity were directed in their direction as passersby wondered what were two very young children doing on the streets without any supervision. Reborn dressed in a suit, with his signature fedora on his head and Leon perched on the edge, and Tsuna, though dressed more like his age, had a lion with a flaming? mane resting on his spiky brown hair, did little to deter the attention towards them.

Passing by another house, a loud high-pitched bark suddenly interrupted the comfortable silence between the two. Tsuna visibly stiffened before turning to face the monstrosity known as a Chihuahua, behind a purple gate.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna shrieked before ducking behind Reborn while clutching onto the hitman's shoulders. The lion cub on his head let out a fearful 'Gao' while trying to bury itself deeper in the mess of brown hair to hide. No matter how much Tsuna trained or how famous he became in the underworld, he just could not get rid of his fear for dogs. Well not dogs exactly, just Chihuahuas. But not many knew of this weakness, only those close to him. Tsuna mentally thanked the heavens as he imagined what it would be like if his enemies discovered this fact and started to rain Chihuahuas on him.

"You will always have some Dame-ness in you huh," Reborn sighed as he guided the both of them away from the Chihuahua and continued their journey down the streets of Namimori. If it had been anyone else clutching onto his suit like a lifeline (and in turn forming creases on his precious suit), he would have put a bullet between the unfortunate soul's eyes. However, the said person currently attaching himself to the hitman had big caramel eyes filled with unshed tears, a quivering bottom lip caught between a couple of pearly white teeth and a small blush resulting from his embarrassing weakness. Even the world's number one hitman could not steel his resolve enough to resist such an adorable sight.

Soon after Tsuna had calmed down, they reached their destination – the Sawada residence. Quickly placing a flyer in the mailbox, the two jumped onto a tree branch and waited, nervously in the brunette's case, for one Sawada Nana to start turning the wheels of fate.

* * *

A scrawny fourteen year old Sawada Giotto Ieyasu was sprawled out on his bed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth while in deep slumber dreaming about a wedding with the one and only Namimori Middle School idol – Sasagawa Kyoko. As he was just about to take his vows and say 'I do', the incessant calling of his name and the repeated shaking of his shoulders broke him from his wondrous dream.

"W-wha?" Giotto mumbled as he blinked open his bleary eyes, coming face to face with his mother, "Kaa-san, five more minutes.."

"Mou~ Gio-kun, you're going to be late again, it's already 7.40!" Nana chided lightly with her hands on her hips, "School is going to start in 20."

"Hmm?" Giotto stared at the clock on the wall opposite to his bed, blinked a few times to let what he was seeing sink in, before letting out an oh so familiar shriek, "Hiieee! I'm going to be late! Alaude-san is going to punish me to death!" In his haste to get out of bed, Giotto's legs got tangled with his blankets, and his chin hit the ground.

"Oh, that's right!" Nana spoke, ignoring her grumbling son on the ground, already used to his clumsiness. She thrust a leaflet in front of her son's face; "I found an interesting flyer today about two home tutors. They said that they would raise you to be 'the leader of the next generation"

"I don't need a tutor!" Giotto started before his expression turned sheepish. Maybe he does need one considering how he was barely passing in class.

"They are young and good-looking to boot! And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you 24/7 for free!" Nana continued, it was in her opinion, a very good deal. And any housewife would never miss a good deal.

"Kaa-san, that sounds like a scam! What if they come to our house and rob us!" Giotto screeched. While he was starting to warm up to the idea getting home tutors considering his grades, this really did sound like a scam in his opinion. And his very vivid imagination did little to help his skepticism. "If I'm going to get a home tutor, at least get someone who sounds more credible and less suspicious," Giotto pleaded.

"I've already called them. They said that they would drop by sometime today," Nana said smiling while Giotto's pleads fell on deaf ears. When Nana was in housewife mode, nothing could stop her or change her mind.

Giotto was about to continue his protest before deciding that it would be more beneficial for his life and sanity if he started getting ready for school or face the wrath of the resident demonic prefect.

"We'll continue this discussion later, Kaa-san!" Giotto picked himself up from the floor and grabbed his school uniform before rushing to the bathroom to wash up.

After Giotto prepared for school in record time, he quickly made his way down the stairs. All would have been fine except his foot slipped on the fifth step and he had his daily morning kiss with the ground at the bottom of the steps. Giotto swore that either the fifth step was cursed or it had a mind of its own and took a dislike to the blonde. As he was groaning in pain and looked up from the ground, two pairs of small feet came into his view, one in orange sneakers another in polished leather shoes. Pushing himself up from the ground he was met with a peculiar sight.

Two very differently dressed infants were standing right in front of him with matching smirks on their faces. One decked out in a expensive looking suit, a fedora with a yellow ribbon around it confining spiky black hair. A yellow pacifier was hung around his chest. And was that a chameleon resting on the hat? The other was a cute brunette dressed more casually in orange bermudas with two large front pockets on each pant leg and a canvas belt of darker shade holding it in place. An orange pacifier was attached to the front of a white shirt that had a black '27' printed on each sleeve. Giotto quickly dismissed the black, well-polished rifle strapped to the infant's back as a toy, not wanting to think about how an infant could possibly be holding a firearm.

But what really shocked Giotto was the lion cub resting on the brunette's head. Seeing a lion cub outside the enclosure in a zoo was enough for Giotto to freak out, but seeing he said cub with a FLAMING mane resulted in him sitting on the ground dumbfounded and gaping like a fish out of water.

"A-ra, are you kids lost?" At the new voice that entered the hallway Giotto snapped out his stupor, turning his head to face his mother. For a second he thought he saw a flash of pain in his mother's brown eyes but dismissed it in favor of questioning the two unexpected guests in their home. How did they even enter the house in the first place?

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and he is Cielo," the infant in the suit gestured to his companion next to him as his large onyx eyes bored onto Giotto.

"We are here to tutor Sawada Giotto Ieyasu." The brunette with similar gravity defying hair continued, while smiling sweetly, causing both Giotto and Nana to blush for a moment at his cuteness. Until Giotto's mind kick started and processed the words spoken.

"W-what? Tutor me? The both of you are just babies! What can you two possibly teach me?" Laughter took over him because of the sheer ridiculousness of what he was hearing. As Giotto clutched to his stomach laughing, two small feet connected to his forehead knocking him back to the ground. Were babies supposed to have so much strength?

"Baka, don't laugh at your tutors. It's disrespectful." Reborn said while Tsuna pulled his rifle from his back and proceeded to shoot rubber bullets at the blonde lying on the ground. Giotto scrambled up as he tried to dodge the incoming bullets (to no avail), while yelling for a time out. Familiar shrieks could be heard from the Sawada household in the early morning. After Tsuna felt satisfied enough, he stopped pulling the trigger and placed the rifle back to its original position.

"Oh my, you two already get along so well with Gio-kun. The two of you must be geniuses to be able to be teach at such a young age." Nana was already in her ditzy excited mode as she cooed at how adorable and amazing the two babies were. As if the idea about two infants, who didn't even reach her knees, tutoring her son was a common occurrence (though it probably was in the Mafia world, not that Giotto would know…yet.)

Giotto rubbed his forehead and spots hit by the rubber bullets as he sighed at his mother's naivety and ability to accept the most abnormal situation so easily. Before he could complain, whine or persuade his mother that baby tutors wielding dangerous toys was far from normal, he saw the time on his wristwatch.

"I'm going to be late!" Giotto grabbed the toast and two bentos that his mother prepared, quickly putting on his shoes and dashed out the house after sending a quick 'Ittekimasu' to his mother. He would contemplate what just occurred during science class since he probably would not understand a thing Nezu says. Actually, he wouldn't even try to pay attention considering half the lesson consists of Nezu bragging about himself and the other half trying to embarrass students who were struggling with the subject, him included. Giotto's priority right now was to use his less than stellar athletic abilities to save himself from adding more bruises to the ones he was sure was already forming – by reaching Nami-Chuu within the next five minutes.

Unbeknownst to Giotto, he was being followed by his new tutors who would change his life forever.

* * *

The two Arcobaleno watched their new student dash out of the house and turned back to the third person in the house.

"Do you two want to eat breakfast? How about some omelets? Oh, and please call me Mamma" Nana asked cheerfully. It was not often she would get to cook for more than two (or three when G comes over).

"It's okay, Mamma. We have to follow Giotto as his tutors, though we'll take up on your offer for dinner," Reborn answered, as the both of them got ready to stalk and observe their new charge to create the best training, no, I mean torture methods.

"Ah, I see. Please do take good care of Gio-kun," Nana grinned as she opened the door for the two new additions to their home.

As Nana watched them leave, she couldn't help but think how familiar the brunette looked, but quickly dismissed it as her imagination.

After all, it was not possible, was it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, ****favorites and words of encouragement! You have no idea happy they made me :D**

**Anyways, I have decided to split this chapter into two parts, the next part would probably be uploaded soon. And this may not be important, but I've changed the summary a little coz after writing this chapter I realized it kinda differed from the old summary.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chap! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Part II**

Giotto trudged into homeroom, mood dampened as a large bruise started to form on his right cheek. While rushing to get to school, he just had to step on the tail of one Chihuahua who proceeded to give him a chase around Namimori. In the midst of trying to lose the barking Chihuahua without tripping over his own feet, Giotto took a wrong turn and started moving in the direction opposite from Nami-Chuu. Not only did Giotto run further away from his school, with his poor physical abilities, the Chihuahua managed to catch up to him and he got bitten in the butt by the dog. The Chihuahua, satisfied with its revenge and the pain it inflicted upon the blonde, decided to let him go. Giotto managed to reach school five minutes after the bell rang, just to meet the fearsome prefect of Nami-Chuu – Hibari Alaude. Their meeting ended with a couple of hard whacks from the prefect's handcuffs. Giotto sighed – today was not his day.

"Go to your seat, Sawada," Giotto's teacher seeing the beaten up boy, took pity on him and decided to spare the boy from a harsh lecture about the importance of punctuality in front of the entire class. Snickers could be heard from all around the classroom as Giotto's classmates teased him about his pathetic appearance. Though it quickly simmered down when they felt piercing glares sent their way from what most of them would call, the class delinquent.

"Oi Giotto, what the hell happened to you? Don't tell me you overslept again…" Giotto was asked as he took his seat next to his best friend.

"G, you wouldn't believe how bizarre this morning was," Giotto whined, "there were two crazy bab-" He got interrupted as his teacher cleared his throat while glaring at the two students currently not paying any attention. Giotto smiled sheepishly and muttered a quick apology before turning to G and mouthing that he would explain during lunch.

The close relationship between the two friends had always baffled students of Namimori Middle School. How the resident delinquent and the school's loser could be best friends was confusing indeed. Even though G was a handsome teen from Italy, the tattoo running through the right side of his face and creeping down his neck made many students wary of him. The well-known fact that he smokes as well further emphasized that G was the perfect example of a delinquent. (People also stayed away as the combination of a tattoo and smoking underage is a recipe for the disaster known as Alaude). G's short temper also made him unable to tolerate many of his classmates. However, that still did not stop him from gaining a fan club made up of girls who fell in love with his bad boy attitude and look. Giotto on the other hand was the school's well-known loser who failed at many different fields. Though his looks could be considered slightly above average with his spiky blonde hair that pointed in all directions and bright blue eyes, his general air of uselessness – less than stellar grades, non-existent athletic talents, and extreme clumsiness, overshadowed it. Seeing two very different people get along so well was a mystery that was never solved.

* * *

As the sound of the shrill bell resounded throughout the school, indicating the start of the lunch break, G dragged Giotto to the infirmary to clean up some of his wounds before heading up to the roof to eat their meals. Giotto passed G a bento that Nana had prepared earlier in the morning. Ever since G became close friends with Giotto and going over to his friend's house a couple of times, Sawada Nana realized how G practically lived on food from the convenience store. Complaining about how such an unhealthy diet was bad for a growing boy like him, Nana had since made it a point to make another set of bento along with Giotto's for G.

"So spill, what the hell happened to you. You look like shit." Giotto sighed. He had been trying to correct G's language for quite a while now. Though swear words still popped up pretty often, at least it was not as bad as it used to be and G was pretty mindful of the use of his colorful language when he was around Nana.

Giotto looked up from his food and sighed again exasperatedly as he recalled the day's events. "Well, I nearly overslept today," G gave Giotto a deadpanned look. He could never understand how Giotto could be such a heavy sleeper and sleep – no, _hibernate_ for such long hours. He was pretty sure one of the main reasons why Giotto's grades were suffering, was due to all the time he spent sleeping. Ignoring the look he was receiving, Giotto continued, "then I tripped on the accursed steps, falling face first to the ground," the usual, "and then I realized that Kaa-san hired two _babies_ to be my home tutor. Next thing I know I was being chased by the Fujiharu's Chihuahua, got bitten by it, came in late and got punished by Alaude-san."

Yes yes, everything sounded like the usual mess Giotto gets himself into. Wait. Baby home tutors? G raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Nana-san (he could never get himself to call her Mamma) hired babies to tutor you?"

"I don't even get it myself. Kaa-san found a flyer about two home tutors and decided to hire them. Then two babies appeared _in_ our house claiming to be the ones she hired." Giotto ran a hand through his blonde hair. Now that he thought about it, how on earth did they even get in in the first place? He was pretty sure the door would be locked and even if it wasn't there was no way the infants could reach the doorknob…could they? But then again they were kind of abnormal. "Of course I didn't believe in them and started laughing. I think it kind of insulted the two of them and they kicked me before one of them started to shoot at me."

G blinked as he continued munching on his food. For some reason, the octopus-shaped sausages kind of irked him. It reminded him of the names that _brat _used to call him. As he pondered upon Giotto's words, he thought about the seven strongest infants for a split second before casting that ridiculous thought away. What on earth would the Arcobaleno of all people want anything to do with his best friend who was just an ordinary civilian (a below average civilian in the eyes of many in fact)?

"You shouldn't think too much about it, it was probably just a dumb prank that those annoying kids in the neighborhood came up with."

Before they could continue their discussion, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. The two hurriedly packed their empty lunchboxes and made their way back to class, unaware of the two infants hidden in one of the many hideouts they had around school, observing and listening to their conversation.

* * *

The two Arcobalenos sat on the tree branch with what they would like to call their jungle costume on. While Reborn was covered in leaves that made him look like he was part of the tree, Tsuna was covered in twigs to pass off as a bird nest. It seemed like after spending years with Reborn, Tsuna had started to pick up his weird (or artistic in Reborn's opinion) ways of camouflage and dressing up.

As the two peered into the classroom their charge was in through their binoculars and listened in (they placed a bug on Giotto when they kicked him). The both of them immediately noted the person next to Giotto was none other than Storm Shooter G. While he was a little well known in the Mafia for his good aim, it was not the main reason why G caught the attention of the two. It was the fact that G had disappeared from the Mafia scene for approximately a year and a half and was related to one of their close acquaintances.

"Tsuna, we're going to have to call _them_ to come here. After all, they might want to see how their brother is doing," Reborn stated as he turned towards his companion, "Though calling _them _would alert the others"

Tsuna sighed wearily, "I know Reborn. It's just that as much as I miss my best friends, I'm not looking forward to trying to explain to them about our sudden departure." Tsuna knew that his friends would have been worried and would definitely try to stop him from coming to Namimori. That was why he decided to hide his mission from them. "And let's not forget the amount of havoc and destruction they would most likely bring with them." Tsuna could just hope that they would not all come at one go and leave Namimori in pieces. He knew a certain skylark would definitely not be happy with that and would bite him to death.

"Well, when that happens, you're going to pay for the repair fees," Reborn smirked evilly at the pouting brunette next to him, "A boss should take care of his subordinates' mess."

"I'm not a boss!" Tsuna whined. He knew that as the Sky Arcobaleno he was immediately promoted to the position of boss but that didn't mean that he was comfortable with it.

If Reborn was not Reborn, he would have rolled his eyes, but the number one hitman does not simply do the act of rolling one's eyes. "You're The Boss whether you like it or not," Reborn replied while pinching and pulling the brunette's soft, chubby cheeks.

Tsuna yelped indignantly as he tried to pry Reborn's hands away from his face. "Weeebon, ish wunch bweak, we haf to follo em" Reborn deciding that he had enjoyed himself enough, let Tsuna go before changing back to his suit within a second and jumping down the tree.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Reborn smirked at the adorable brunette currently pouting while rubbing his sore cheeks.

Tsuna started muttering and complaining about sadistic hitmen, their incessant need to cave into their sadistic tendencies and how they are being a bad influence on him, as he changed back into his usual attire and joined Reborn.

* * *

Giotto wiped away the drops of sweat threatening to fall from his forehead while he walked briskly towards his house, eager to get away from the blazing sun. G could not walk with him home today, saying something about having to stock up some supplies. He mind drifted to the two self-proclaimed tutors who appeared in his home today.

Maybe like what G said, they were just playing a prank with him? It's not like that would be the first time since the neighborhood kids had no qualms about doing it ever since they realized that Giotto would not beat them up like what the other older teens would do. Though the bullets hurt (a lot), they were still rubber bullets and the fluffy brunette probably had gotten it from an older sibling or the toy store. And he guessed the lion cub with the flaming mane was either just some sort of trick or that children's toys nowadays had become very advanced and realistic. Yup, everything that happened in the morning was just a bad joke, Giotto reassured himself as he pushed open the door to enter his house, the two had probably left already.

"Tadaima," Giotto called out as he took of his sneakers and walked towards the kitchen where he knew his mother was at.

"What on earth are the two of you still doing here?!" Giotto gaped at the two infants sitting around the dining table sipping onto coffee and orange juice. What type of baby drinks coffee? Is that even healthy? Wait-

"Are those the cakes that I've been saving up?!" No one, I mean no one, touches his cakes without permission. Except maybe the two infants who were currently sending him a flying kick each.

"Araa, Okaeri Gio-kun" Nana glanced worriedly at her son, "you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor. Your body will ache."

"Mamma, we'll be in Dame-Gio's room to discuss about our lesson plans," Reborn told Nana as they finished their snacks and proceeded to drag an unconscious Giotto by the back of his collar up to his room.

"Okay, I'll leave Gio-kun in your capable hands," Nana grinned cheerfully, picking up the dishes to wash.

* * *

Giotto was rudely awakened by two stinging slaps to his face.

"Itte," Giotto groaned as he shot up to a seating position on his bed. He glared at the two responsible for the pain he was in, "What was that for?"

"Just felt like it," two identical shark-like smirks were flashed at him, "You have very poor reflexes Dame-Gio," the infant he identified as Reborn, said condescendingly as he took out a cloth to polish a sniper rifle.

"Hey! How do you know my nickname? And I don't want to hear a baby calling me that!" Giotto huffed. What's with the lack of respect he gets from those younger than him?

"Well, information gathering is vital in our line of business. If you do not want to be called that, hmm…" the brunette, whom he recognized as Cielo, placed a finger on his lips, eyebrows furrowed, "then how about Baka-Gio or Aho-Gio! Ahh, but Dame-Gio still sounds pretty good… Ne Reborn, what do you think?"

"We should just use it all. It'll probably get boring if we just stuck to one name." Giotto gaped at the two self-proclaimed tutors of his openly and naturally insulting him as if they were discussing about the weather.

"Hey, don't speak as if I'm not here. And just call me Giotto!" he could already feel a migraine coming up. "Anyways, what do you want from me? Isn't your prank over already?" Giotto yelped in pain as a leather shoe connected to his face again, this time over the bruise he had gotten from Alaude.

"We're not fooling around (at least not until they indulge themselves when they start training the boss candidate) Baka-Gio," Reborn scoffed, pointing the rifle he was polishing at the blonde, "We were hired by a certain man and are here as your new home tutors."

"And we're going to train you to become a Mafia boss," the two said in synchronization.

* * *

Tsuna watched amusedly as a look of utter disbelief wash over the blondes face as his mouth started to open and close repeatedly. Tsuna couldn't help but compare his new student to the pet goldfish he used to keep before it died from the stress accumulated from living in the chaotic mansion. Right as the blonde seemed to get over his shock and looked like he was about to start ridiculing them again, he saw Reborn from the corner of his eye, lift up the rifle in his hand and pulled the trigger. A deep smoking hole was formed in the wall next to the stunned blonde's head.

"Hiieee! That's a real gun?!" Giotto squeaked fearfully as his face paled while waving his hands protectively in front of him. "Don't shoot me!"

Tsuna could feel a smirk making its way back onto his face at the blonde's panicking state. Seriously, he had been spending way too much time with his sadistic friends.

"It is unbefitting for a Mafia boss to show such a disgraceful behavior," Tsuna chided in a mocking tone before starting to shoot rubber bullets at Giotto for the second time today.

"Hiieee, I'm sorry I'm sorry," Giotto repeated as he tried once again to unsuccessfully dodge the incoming bullets. Once he felt that the blonde was tortured enough, he stopped trying to add more bruises onto his student's body.

Oh, he could already predict that with the hilarious reactions from the blonde teen, this mission was going to be very enjoyable. Now, to start on the explanations.

* * *

Catching his breath and trying to calm his heart down, Giotto looked up at the two apprehensively. "If what the both of you have been saying is true, why am I, of all people, a candidate for the position of a boss? A Mafia boss no less!" The teen looked appalled at that, "I don't even have any connections to the Mafia!"

"That's where you're wrong, Dame-Gio." Pulling out a piece of paper out of nowhere, Reborn pointed to what seemed to be a family tree. "As you can see, the Vongola Famiglia, the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy, was founded by your ancestor, Vongola Primo. Therefore, as his great-great-great grandson, you have the blood required flowing through your veins to be a legitimate boss candidate for that Famiglia"

"B-but, w-why me? T-there should be other people who are more suitable. I'm Dame-Gio for Pete's sake." Giotto stammered, his mind running a thousand miles a minute. Him, a Mafia boss? He couldn't even speak in front of his entire class without turning into a stuttering mess!

"Ahh," he watched as the Cielo reached for his suitcase (where did that come from?) and took out a couple of photographs. "You see the current boss's eldest son, Enrico was shot dead in a feud, the middle child, Massimo was found drowned and the favorite child, Federico was discovered reduced to bones."

"You don't have to show me those pictures!" Giotto blanched, he did not know whether to be more disturbed by the gruesome pictures he was seeing or the fact that the fluffy brunette in front of him was saying some highly disconcerting things with an adorable smile on his face.

"I'm not going to be a Mafia boss!" Giotto started shaking his head vehemently. The Mafia was way too scary for his taste, there was no way he with his cowardly attitude, would he be able to survive in it. He would rather adopt the Fujiharu's Chihuahua and live with it for the rest of his life.

"You don't have a choice Aho-Gio," Reborn stated, looking like he was going to say more before a growl was heard. "Ahh Cielo, let's head down for dinner. I'm hungry and Mamma's cooking smells delicious."

Ignoring the shouts from the blonde directed at them to explain more clearly and that it would be impossible for him to become a Mafia Don, the two starving infants made their way down to the kitchen.

Giotto pulled his hair letting out a frustrated groan. Just what was happening to his life?

* * *

**A/N: And here is the next part :)**

**I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but Luce in this story never turned into an infant after getting the Arcobaleno curse. She just had the part of the curse whereby her lifespan was shortened coz I have no idea how she would give birth to Aria otherwise. Oh, and while there will be fluff and hints here and there, romance will not play too big of a role in this story coz I don't really know how to write it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :D Ciao Ciao**


End file.
